


The Puppet and the Witch

by paridae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paridae/pseuds/paridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Naminé and Xion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senioritis

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to separate the Naminé/Xion drabbles from Snapshots, my other collection of drabbles, since they were mostly Riku/Sora and I wanted to give more attention to these girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school AU. I wanted to write them being cute and snuggle, hehe.

Namine, Xion decided, was wonderfully soft.

It was almost the end of the school year and the senioritis was heavy, so it was no surprise that a golden afternoon invited laziness even in the face of final exams. Which was why Namine’s final project for her painting class was sitting neatly on its easel, still incomplete, while Xion’s Biology notes were spread haphazardly over her desk, both abandoned in favour of a sleepy cuddle on the bed, heads close enough to share a pillow.

Xion let her fingers trail from Namine’s arm and up her shoulder, until her hand was cupping her soft face and running through soft, soft strands of hair that were normally pale, but glowed brilliantly at this angle of sunlight. Namine leaned into the touch with a satisfied sigh.

Xion then let her hand leave Namine’s cheek and settle on her soft waist. She ran her hand up and down her side, to which Namine let out a giggle.

"You’re so ticklish." Xion laughed.

"Hmm, maybe you are too." Namine shifted a little to unwind her arms from around Xion, her palms pressing flat and tracing the curve from thighs to waist, over the swell of her breasts, and stopping just past the collarbone. Xion didn’t react except to let her eyes fall shut contentedly. There was a light smile on her face. "Haha, I guess not."

"I’m going to sleep..." Xion mumbled. Namine pressed a kiss to her forehead as Xion pulled her closer. They dozed off, dreaming at the prospect of spending the summer together.


	2. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speculative post-KH3.

She closes her eyes and lifts her hands, drawing the memories out of a sleeping Sora until they crystallize and melt into human skin, warm and living.

"It’s good to see you again, Xion."

They smile at each other, earnestly, without the worry that plagued them both when they first met years ago. She reaches out to clasp Naminé’s hands with her own. “Thank you, Naminé.”

Xion’s rebirth was one of the most beautiful things Naminé has seen, eyes wide and face full of wonder while she admired her reformed body, the diamond dust in the air catching the sunrise. She thinks she’d like to draw that one day.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done for the 3 sentence challenge on tumblr, except this went over 3 sentences

“Pssst,” Axel scream-whispered from the bushes he and Roxas were (not-so-inconspicuously) hiding behind. “Hold her hand!”

"Oh my god," Xion groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry Naminé. I said I didn’t want them chaperoning, but of course they didn’t listen."

Naminé flashed a smile in their direction as she moved her hand over to twine her slender fingers with Xion’s. “I don’t mind at all,” she said, giggling. “I think they have the right idea.”


End file.
